


Fever Time

by DinRedfire



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Fever, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Game. 18 years old Fon Master Anise Tatlin pays a visit to a bedridden former God General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after reading the Anise and Dist anthology. Wanted to do something a bit different and once again it's part of my practices. Well, hope you'll enjoy!

_ Fever Time _

_ A Tales of The Abyss fanfiction _

_ By Shana Lessard _

__

Anise Tatlin’s new life as a Fon Master had been a very busy one. Between all her traveling and her duties in Daath, she rarely got any free time. Except this day, she was in Grand Chokmah. During her visit, she had caught news that the former God General, Dist the Reaper, was bedridden due to sickness. Anise could have avoided the visit, but she had too much time on her hands – and not because she pushed all the work on someone else!

She arrived in front of his home. From what she heard, he was allowed to be released from jail. In exchange, he devoted himself to fon-technology research under high supervision. Anise took a deep breath, wondering why she had bothered to come… Then again, she cooked way too much and couldn’t eat all those sandwiches by herself. It would have been a real shame to let it go to waste.

The young Fon Master knocked twice and waited… Then she felt a bit stupid.

''Of course he won’t answer the door… He’s stuck in his bed.'' She sighed.

Well, he sure wouldn’t mind getting a visit anyway, now wouldn’t he? Anise glanced around her and slightly pressed her hand against the entrance, noticing that it wasn’t even locked.

''How negligent can he be… Well, I’m coming in!'' She said, closing the door behind her and taking care to lock it just in case.

Her voice echoed through the small house, but there weren’t any answers. She just checked the whole place. The typical house of a single man. Not very decorated but his inventions and stuff were scattered here and there. Out of sheer curiosity, she opened his food storage and her jaw dropped.

''Does that guy only eats out!? No wonder he got sick!'' She exclaimed.

Bringing a home-cooked meal wasn’t such a bad idea after all… Exhaling, Anise headed for Dist’s room, being careful in not making any noise.

From what she saw, the older man was sleeping. Slowly, she approached and sat in his floating chair, beside his bed. Looking at his features, the lines on his face were strained and he actually looked his age. His silver hair was slightly longer and messier. The prison obviously didn’t do him much good. Gently, she placed her hand on his forehead. It was burning hot.

''Come on…Fight it… You need more than that to kill you'' She whispered, brushing off a strand of his hair from his face.

The young woman stood up and went to get a wet cloth to cool down his temperature. He didn’t open his eyes but he was still reacting to the sudden cold sensation.

''Jade…'' He breathed.

The poor guy seemed to be still dreaming about the colonel. It was pitiful, yet once again, she couldn’t hate him for it.

''I’m not Jade, sorry…'' She said, folding her arms on his bed, approaching to watch him sleep.

As time passed, he seemed to relax a bit more while his breathing became more regular. Anise didn’t know how much time had passed but she realized she fell asleep. The whole room was filled with the light of the setting sun. Dist was still in a light sleep, at that time. However the girl woke up so quickly she almost bumped her head against the back of the chair.

Reacting to the noise, the man slowly opened his eyes and turned toward her. Still sleepy, he merely blinked a little before he finally reacted.

''…You!?'' He exclaimed.

Though his voice probably didn’t come out the way he wanted. It still sounded hoarse. Dist coughed a little before continuing.

''What are you doing here?'' He finally asked.

Anise was still wondering what to answer him. She couldn’t really say that she came to see him out of sheer worry…Because it was totally not the case! She just thought it was pathetic for him not to have any visitor and since he did make Tokunaga for her, it made sense that she would show him some kindness in return. Well, that was what she was telling herself.

In reality, she felt her cheeks turning warm and just tried to think nothing of it.

''…Made too much sandwiches so I brought you some. Didn’t have anything to do today and your house was on my way so… Anyway, take those! And you’re an adult, don’t complain about the food!'' She said, handing the meal to him.

His eyes seemed to lit up as he chuckled a bit.

''Well, I won’t prevent you from basking in such beauty… I’ll allow you to spend some time in my company. Be grateful!'' Dist said as he took a bite in the sandwich.

Anise just sighed, as she ate her dinner. He was as annoying as ever… Then again, even if she never would admit it, she was happy that he was still the same old Dist.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
